<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>New Year by sapphic_mushrewm</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28551498">New Year</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphic_mushrewm/pseuds/sapphic_mushrewm'>sapphic_mushrewm</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Golden Girls</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:07:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,595</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28551498</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphic_mushrewm/pseuds/sapphic_mushrewm</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>Better late than never!</p>
<p>Happy New Year everyone! 2020 has been challenging for all of us, we could just hope the best for 2021. Fighting!</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Blanche Devereaux/Dorothy Zbornak, Blanche Devereaux/Rose Nylund, Rose Nylund &amp; Dorothy Zbornak, Rose Nylund/Dorothy Zbornak</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>New Year</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsjustkdp/gifts">itsjustkdp</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Better late than never!</p>
<p>Happy New Year everyone! 2020 has been challenging for all of us, we could just hope the best for 2021. Fighting!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rose sat down on her dining area, longingly gazing over the extra three plates that she had laid out. Closing her eyes to hopefully feel the familiarity of the warmth she had felt whenever Christmas time would come at Miami. She sniffed, hoping to smell Sophia's classic lasagna. Her ears tried to find Blanche's soothing southern accent as she talked to her children over the phone. Her eyes peeking at the Christmas tree that she had put up but no matter how many ornaments or lights she added, it wasn't as warm and precious as the one where Dorothy would usually add her touch to the tree. Rose couldn't point it out but Dorothy always somehow makes the tree look complete like it had each of their own personal touches at it. Or perhaps it was the way Dorothy smiled at her as they spent all night wrapping gifts and chatting by the fireplace near the lanai. The warmth of the blazing fire was nowhere near as warm as Rose's heart was whenever Dorothy would look at her but eventually, her blue eyes would snap at the golden band wrapped around the teacher's ring finger, reminding her that Dorothy was with Blanche and its definitely wrong of her to feel this way towards her best friend's wife.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Despite it being the 31st of December, faint voices of Christmas carolers are to be heard from outside, making Rose smile a little before a familiar zephyr of the cold wind circle around her as she sat alone in her dining area. The sound of hushed whispers made its way in front of her doorstep. The blonde sighed heavily and thought perhaps a few genuine smiles and tinted cheeks and noses would be enough to make her happy. Gripping the doorknob, she took a glance at the mirror to check her hair but instead her eyes were met by similar blue ones, the ones that usually sparkled even in the dark were now dim and empty, exhaustion and lonely evident in them. Shaking her head, Rose got ready to listen to the joyous caroler's voices but instead met with shivering figures, "well, aren't you gonna let us in?" the familiar raspy voice barked. Rose's mouth still hung open wide as she pulled the door wider, letting the three ladies inside her now brighter home.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Oh, how we've missed you!" Blanche shook her thick coat off before wrapping her best friend in a tight hug. "We could have been here earlier if only a certain someone didn't spend the entire day dolling herself up" Sophia glared at flushed Dorothy that snapped her gaze towards the window to hide her embarrassment. Looking at the three of the women that she had loved so dear and considered as a family for the past 7 years made Rose's heart swell with emotions, both good and bad ones. Clenching both her eyes shut and with pursed lips, Rose hung her head low as her chest heaved, trying to push down the sudden wave of emotions that overtook her. Blanche's soothing voice, Sophia's soft smile, and Dorothy's eyes were all too real and it shook her, she did not expect them at all. A small whimper slipped from her, one after another, having her sobbing on Blanche's shoulder as her arms wrapped around the woman tightly. The southern belle felt her eyes prickle with tears as they could hear the anguish from Rose's cries. The loneliness from having to spend Christmas alone and the thought of spending new years alone were enough to have Rose crying, but her best friends making their way out to Minnesota in December to spend New Years with her was everything she could have wanted.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Are you upset that we weren't here with you during Christmas?" Sophia's lips curled into a frown as she reached out to the sobbing woman. Rose's glassy eyes opened to see her friend's guilty expressions. Dorothy remained quiet as silent tears cascaded their way down her cheeks, still looking away, not being able to handle seeing Rose cry. " We really tried but the trains were booked solid and the traffic is a pain. We're really sorry, Cookie" Sophia's hand pets the fluffy blonde hair as a small giggle came from Rose</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Not at all, I'm just so happy that you're here. I missed you all too much." Rose took a deep breath trying to catch her breath. Rose lead them to the living room to warm up as she kept wiping her tears "To tell you the truth, I was planning to visit Miami but backed out last minute. I thought it would be better to let you spend your Christmas in peace" Dorothy suddenly scoffed, rolling her eyes. Blanche had a smirk, elbowing her wife. Rose's smile died down a little</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You airhead, we still would have loved if you visited" Dorothy had a sorrowful frown before looking away once more. "I'm sorry…" Rose played with her fingers before sucking in a breath and snapping her head up with a smile. "You must be hungry, come on, I didn't prepare that much but I'll make some more as fast as I can" The four of them went to the dining room, Dorothy held Rose's wrist to make her sit down. "Ma had already prepared her famous lasagna and chicken alfredo. She was too paranoid and wasn't too keen on eating your herring pie" Sophia and Blanche had brought out containers of steaming hot food, making all of them moan at the smell.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After dinner, Sophia had gone to nap while the three women sat beside the fireplace, sipping on eggnog, chatting about whatever comes to mind. Blanche leaning against Dorothy as they exchanged a quick peck, Rose chugged down her eggnog in which she had perhaps incorporated a few shots of vodka. With her newfound courage, she looked the couple dead in their eyes</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"What does it feel like kissing a woman? I mean is it better than kissing a man?" Rose's nose scrunched up as she groaned in frustration "Who said it's weird to kiss your friends by the way? Like it doesn't have to be unless you're both into each other!" She threw her hands in the air, making the couple giggle.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Do you want to find out?" Blanche bit her lip as she nodded at her wife before studying the Blonde's body language</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Of course, the problem is that I don't have anyone to try it out on" A pout on her lips as she crossed her arms.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Try it out on us and give us your thoughts" Dorothy smiled, making Rose's mouth hang open</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Are you serious? You wouldn't be mad?" They shook their head, the blonde jumped up to her feet running out of the room, her eyes frantically looking around. The couple exchanged a confused expression but they should have already expected this kind of reaction from their friend. A few moments later, Rose returned with a plastic leaf in her hand. "it's a mistletoe, I don’t have one so I just plucked this off" Dorothy found the blonde's giggles endearing, making her chest warm-up</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"So, who goes first?" Rose bit her lip in excitement as she held the little leaf above her head. Dorothy leans in and held Rose's cheek gently, making Rose shut her eyes tightly. The teacher could feel how tense the other was so she ran her finger's through the cotton candy-like hair, whispering "open your eyes and look at me, Rosie" she complied, her blue orbs making contact with the other's warm brown ones, immediately making her relax. Dorothy leans in once more, placing gentle nips at Rose's forehead, slowly making her way down to the tip of her nose. Their glassy eyes connecting once more for a brief moment before both had fluttered close as their lips made their way against the other. Rose felt herself smile against the kiss, confirming that kissing women were in fact better. Dorothy had to restrain herself from exploring Rose's mouth more, reminding herself that Rose was new to this and didn't want to push her too much. After pulling away, both rested their foreheads against each other, a soft blush across their cheeks as they giggled</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Tastes like Oreos" Rose licked her lips before pulling herself off of Dorothy, apparently she had straddled the woman whilst making out without her noticing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"My turn!" Blanche leans in and snickers as Rose pouted her lips out eagerly. She leans towards Rose's ear, her lips barely brushing against the shell of her ear. Blanche's warm breath tickled Rose, a shiver shooting down her spine. "We missed you, Rose" Her sultry voice sending Rose another shiver as soft hands cupped her cheeks before a soft pair of lips pressed against hers. Starting off calm before Blanche went on lightly biting her bottom lip, making Rose moan. Eventually, Blanche pulled away with a triumphant smile on her face as Rose's cheeks flushed red. "Tastes like strawberries" Blanche smirked, Dorothy nodding along making Rose bury her face in her hands as her stomach began to flutter insanely.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Come on! It's time!" Rose yanked her two best friends outside where Sophia was dancing along to the music that was barely heard due to the amount of noise that her neighbors were making</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"5…4…3…2…1, Happy New Year!" They all jumped before stopping to watch the beautiful firework show in front of them, glancing at the beaming ladies beside her, Rose knew she would never be alone ever again.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>There's an alt ending but I'm currently working on it, so heads up! :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>